Cry
by Morphme
Summary: One-shot: Tommy and Kimberly's reactions to Katherine's plan. Companion piece to He's Mine Now.


A/N: Hi everyone! This is the companion piece for the Kat one-shot titled He's Mine Now. I know everyone has been asking for some more Tommy/Kim stuff so here you go!

As always, I do not own Power Rangers. That's Hasbro's job now and I've got plenty of ideas for them! I also don't own the rights to the song Cry, by Kelly Clarkson.

Enjoy!

Is it over yet

Can I open my eyes

Is this as hard as it gets

Is this what it feels like to really cry

Cry

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since she had last heard his voice. Three weeks since he had last said anything to her. She couldn't explain what had changed in those 21 days but for some reason, Tommy had dropped off the face of the earth. Kimberly had tried calling, leaving messages with his mother and father. Nothing. The last time, his mother had told her to quit trying and hung up on her. This made Kim even more confused. Had she done something to make him upset with her? She couldn't imagine what. They had been on good terms the last time they had spoken.

If anyone asks

I'll tell them we both just moved on

When people all stare

I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk

Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue

Pretend I'm okay with it all

Act like there's nothing wrong

The sun was shining brightly in the sky over Tommy Oliver as he did another slow lap around the edge of the pond. He did his best to avoid the spots where he had the most memoires with Kimberly Hart but he found himself lingering there, against his own wishes. Three weeks had passed since he had received the letter in the mail from her, telling him she had found some one else. Some one he would like. That thought made him was to scream. How could she think anyone she had found to replace him would make him want to meet him? Sighing, he perched himself on the sand and looked out at the water. Even though he didn't want to, he missed her so much.

Is it over yet

Can I open my eyes

Is this as hard as it gets

Is this what it feels like to really cry

Cry

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kim's eyes filled with tears. Her roommate Allison had said she had received something in the mail. When she came back to her room, she found a large box from Tommy's address. She had ripped it open with so much excitement, she hadn't noticed that it hadn't been his hand writing on the address label. Inside of the box, she found her belongings that he had acquired. Her letters were also inside, sealed and unopened from the last three weeks. There was no note explaining what had happened, just the stuffed dragon she had given him on their second date, a couple of their photos they had snapped together and the bracelets she had made him. It was then she noticed that the handwriting on the box was too girly for Tommy. It wasn't his mother's either. She recognized the way the K curled in her name. Katherine. It was very clear to Kim what had happened now. He had moved on to the new Pink Ranger.

If anyone asks

I'll tell them we just grew apart

What do I care if they believe me or not

Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart

I'll pretend I'm okay with it all

Act like there's nothing wrong

The worst part about the whole thing in Tommy's eyes was how blind sided he had been by it. Kim hadn't shown any signs of finding someone else or wanting to move on. He had picked apart every conversation they have had since she arrived in Florida and no where could he find a trace of her loyalty fading. He could never imagine her being that type of person. How could he have been so wrong about that? Had she been a completely different person than he thought he had known? Though their relationship hadn't been long—a year and a half at the most—he thought they had learned so much about each other by being team mates as well. They went deeper than normal couples, he had been sure. He had felt it in his heart every time he looked at her. Was there just no connection once she left? Had their relationship not been as strong as he remembered? His friends had been helpful, especially Kat. She even came over to help him with his chores and cleaning his bedroom. It was no use though. He felt like an empty shell of the person he used to be.

Is it over yet

Can I open my eyes

Is this as hard as it gets

Is this what it feels like to really cry

Cry

"Kim, Coach said if you miss one more practice this week, you'll be off the team." Allison called through the door. Kim didn't bother to move, keeping her stare on the blank spot of her wall. Allison hovered for a few more moments before heading up the hallway towards the front door. Once Kim heard the door shut, she closed her eyes and covered her head with her blanket. What was the point of practice? She was only here because Tommy had encouraged her to follow her dreams. She should have known it was so he could jump into Kat's pants before her plane had even landed in Florida. He hadn't even had the nerve to tell her he wanted to call it quits. He just sent her all of her stuff without a note or anything. That wasn't like the Tommy she knew but, how did she even know who he was anymore? She never thought he would do this to her. What else was he possible of doing that she wasn't aware of? She shuddered at the thought, a single tear slipping from her eyes as she curled up into a ball further under the covers. She wanted to hate him so much right now but every time her heart beat, it screamed out his name.

I'm talking in circles

I'm lying, they know it

Why won't this just all go away

Glancing at his watch, Tommy sighed again. He knew he had to get home to start getting ready for the formal dance. It was all the girls had talked about all week and the school was a buzz about it. Rocky and Aisha were going together, and Adam had found a date in his biology class. Reluctantly, Tommy had agreed to go with Katherine. He knew she had feelings for him. It was a bit obvious and she had been very helpful since the breakup. He just didn't know how he felt about her. Sure, she was cute. She was a great fighter too. And friend. But, she was different. She lacked grace, a pure smile and light-hearted energy. Everything Kim had. He knew he shouldn't compare the two of them, but he found himself doing it every day. It was easy moving on to Kat, but he knew it would never be the same way as it was with Kim. She would forever be the love of his life, even if he couldn't be hers. Standing, he brushed off his pants and headed home.

Is it over yet

Can I open my eyes

Is this as hard as it gets

Is this what it feels like to really cry

Cry

Packing up the last of her belongings, Kim gave one last glance around her room. It hadn't taken long for her to clean out her stuff. She hadn't brought much when she came and most of it was already down in her aunt's car. She could hear her talking to Allison down the hall. Coach Schmidt hadn't been bluffing. He gave Kim all the chances in the world, feeling bad for her and her break up but she had blown her shot. She just couldn't get herself to function enough to practice her routines or even get out of bed. She cradled the stuffed green dragon in the crook of her arm before picking up her duffle bag. Not only had she lost Tommy, she had lost her opportunity to achieve one of her dreams. Schmidt had told her to practice and try again next year but Kim knew it was no use. She had lived this dream as much as she could. There was no point in trying, just like how there was no point in heading back to Angel Grove. None of her friends would talk to her and Tommy had found some one else to be with. It was like she had been casted out as soon as she handed over her Power Coin. Fresh tears tricked down her cheeks as she walked up the hall way. Everything was up in the air right now, but she did know one thing for certain; she would spend the rest of her life loving a man who had broken her heart to pieces.

Is it over yet

Can I open my eyes

Is this as hard as it gets

Is this what it feels like to really cry

Cry


End file.
